


should i wade no more

by hesmyboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, GTA!verse, ryan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmyboi/pseuds/hesmyboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan keeps a scrapbook of all his victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should i wade no more

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by the lovely igavvedit on tumblr. It's my first ficlet thing for Fake AH Crew (or pretty much any RT thing) so I hope y'all like it!

Ryan keeps a scrapbook of all his victims.

The crew doesn't find this out for about a year. 

Geoff is the first to discover this, when he hears some strange garbled noise coming from Ryan's room on a lazy Thursday afternoon and decides to investigate. He'd been ready to pull out his gun in case the noises were the sound of someone choking his valued assassin, but what he actually found was far more worrisome.

Ryan was gripping a book, a book too large to be something filled with casual reading like one of his eloquent classic literature novels. The cover was a black canvas, lightly coated in dust. The man's fingers gripped at the edges, so tight they were turning white. His face was an odd expression; not quite crying, but not stoic either, a whirlwind of emotions that Geoff can only put a name to a select few. Anger. Sadness. Guilt.

Dropping his hand from the gun in his pocket, the leader crossed the room to sit lightly next to Ryan on the bed. Surely he'd noticed Geoff opening the door, but he made no sign of it, instead keeping his eyes transfixed on something in his book. 

Geoff knew better than to grab a book out of Ryan's hands even on a good day. (Gavin had been the example that taught the rest of the crew that lesson. The damn idiot was lucky he wasn't on a cliffhanger, and Ryan told him as much as he had Gavin's arm in a bar, bordering on breaking it). Instead, he waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryan pushed the book in Geoff's hands, still not making eye contact.

There were news clippings lined up orderly in the book. It didn't take Geoff long to realize they were from the obituary section. After a moment, he also realized that these people had all died in freak accidents - freak accidents caused by them. There were lots of cops and security guards, which didn't surprise him. The page that Ryan had been stuck on was the obituary of a little nine year old girl named Kim, who'd died in a explosion. Geoff recognized it as the fire Ryan had set on their last heist as a distraction.

"I don't really give a shit about most of those people." Ryan's voice was hoarse. "People are disposable, for the most part. Security and police know what they're getting into, especially in this town. It's mainly a catalogue." 

Geoff nodded his understanding. No one had a problem with death anymore, it was merely a means to meet the end. If someone got in their way, the fastest solution was a bullet. If that person didn't recover, it was their fault for getting in the middle in the first place. It was sort of surprising Ryan cared enough to keep track of these people who had been killed, but the leader supposed it was some kind of ritual for him.

"But kids... fuck, they didn't ask to live here. They didn't know any better. They were just there because their parents drug them along on errands at the same time I needed to blow up a gas station." Ryan finally looked up at his leader, his eyes a little wild. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Ryan had a code. As fucked up as it was, it was there. And one of his top rules was "don't kill kids". His worst days were the ones when breaking that was unavoidable.

But he never let the crew know, never let anyone know. If the world put on his tombstone "heartless maniac killer", he'd be just fine with that. After all, he was who he was.


End file.
